The Great Dying
in the World Hymn. Arguably it depicts Setesh (left) towering over a dying Phatep (middle) and Teput (right).]] The Great Dying is an Naptaan legend, which explains the origins of the nine funerary caskets of Phatep Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p8). The legend describes how the king of Naptesh, Phatep, was betrayed and killed by his vizier Setesh. Arguably, the legend describes the origins of the Undying Dynasties. It is also likely that it takes place in the Third Age, as the World Hymn describes events similar in that age: The World Hymn: The 3rd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127) "The dead did rise on southern shore An empire dead its heart torn out" The Trap The vizier of king Phatep, Setesh, conspired against his king. Together with Nepharet, queen of Hanaphuk, who had long resented the rule of Tehmet, and others, Setesh staged a coup. King Phatep was invited to a banquet at Nepharet's court in Hanaphuk, where the trap had been set. During the festivities in Hanaphuk, the attendants partook in a game where each would try to fit themselves within a chest of gold and lapis lazuli. The one who succeeded would be rewarded with keeping the cheat. When Phatep entered the chest, the lackeys of Setesh slammed the lid down and ran the chest through with their swords. The body of Phatep is said to have been cut into nine pieces, each placed in a separate casket which were spread out among the conspirators. Nepharet and some of the conspirators drank from the blood of the king. Setesh himself took the heart of the king and intended to return to Tehmet to claim the throne. However, as the conspirators separated, one of them, Tekhamun, was overcome with guilt and dumped the his casket into the river Napaat. The Civil War The casket, containing the head of Phatep, was brought back to Tehmet by the currents of the river Napaat before Setesh reached the city. The casket was found by Phatep's Queen, Teput. Using the head, she rallied the old families of Naptesh to her side to against the usurper Setesh. This plunged the land into civil war. At first the war went in Teput's favour. However, Setesh is said to have used the remains of Phatep's heart to open the gates to the underworld and have the dead fight for him, turning the tide. The story ends at the battle on the Plain of Takhat, with a duel between Setesh and Teput, which results in both suffering mortal blows. Teput's Curse As they lie dying, Setesh mocked that he would return to the land of the living, whereas Teput would become his servant upon her death. Realising the truth of this, Teput prayed to the gods and was answered. After the death of Setesh, the gates to the underworld shut forever, imprisoning Setesh. Naptaan Book of the Dead, translated by Abd al-Latif (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p11-12) However, this also had the result of keeping the entire Naptaan population from entering the afterlife , something that has become known as Teput's Curse Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter IX; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p58). Sources Category:History Category:Legends